Lost in Zootopia
by shinecolors
Summary: There's a human on the run in Zootopia being accused of murder. It's up to Judy Hopps and Nick Wilde to catch her. Only, this murderer hasn't exactly killed anyone, nor do they know what to do next.
1. Unanswered Questions

Lost in Zootopia - Part One: Unanswered Questions.

A/N: I do not own this movie. Please tell me if you would like more!

Night 1, June 17th 2016 - Thoughts of Faith Forze

I just got up and ran. The sheep, they were screaming. They were calling me a monster.

I'm not a monster.

I'm a human being.

Am I insane? What just happened?

Did those sheep just… talk?

How?

What's going on?

Where am I going?

Where am I?

I didn't mean to hurt that lamb, I swear. I woke up in that house somehow, and for some reason it was inhabited with a family of talking animals and for some other reason the biggest one got up and chased me with a glass bottle.

Wait, how did that sheep even hold the bottle? Why was it standing on two feet? Didn't I see it with clothes on? IS THIS WHAT IT FEELS LIKE TO HYPERVENTILATE?

I need to lie down. The ground is wet. Why is it wet? It didn't rain today. Wait, did it? No I'm positive it was sunny outside. So then, why is wet?

Police sirens, headed this way. They're here to get me, aren't they? Didn't I just murder that animal thing?

No, it was an accident. That talking lamb was chasing me with the bottle, tripped, and the bottle shattered on the ground. Then he fell onto a shard and it pierced him in the heart. I'm not a murderer.

Those sheep called me a monster. Did they think I killed him? Is that why they called the police? So the police are after me? Great. Just GREAT. This is the perfect way to start out my summer.

Only now I notice something off with my surroundings, apart from the fact that the ground is wet. The sky is pitch black, lacking the twinkling stars I usually stare at from my window. I'm in an alleyway, but on both sides of me I can see people crowding the streets hustling to different places. I must be in a city, but how did I get here. Which city am I in?

Wait- those aren't people. Those are, ANIMALS?

Night 1, June 17th - Officer Judy Hopps

"I'm about to leave!" I cried to Chief Bogo, trying to dash out quickly in hope that he didn't notice my slip up on an investigation. Earlier that day Nick and I had been scrutinizing a robbery, and I had accidently ruined the only mammal print when opening the front door. Chief doesn't like me already, but if he finds out that I messed up the only lead we had to the cat burglar, I'd be fried rabbit.

"Not so fast Hopps," I heard his voice bomb. The hairs on my tail shot up, and a shiver ran down my spine. I turned around to find him standing directly behind me. His face was apoplectic, and he was holding what seemed to be his 10th cup of coffee.

"Yes Chief Bogo?" I forced a smile, trying not to look frightened.

He stared down at me. "We just got a call. Apparently it's a 187. You and your fox friend need to get down there immediately."

I sigh of relief escaped my mouth. He luckily didn't know about my slip up.

"By the way, I know about what happened this morning. If you don't grab the pair of gloves from my office before leaving for the murder case, you're in even bigger trouble." The Chief then walked away, leaving me even more intimidated than before. Guess I can't go home just yet.

A/N: I hope you enjoyed! There is more to come, but please tell me if you have any tips. Thanks!


	2. Nick's Job

A/N: Again, not my movie. Thanks for all the reviews by the way! I really appreciate it.

Early Morning, June 18th - Detective Nick Wilde

"I thought bunnies were supposed to be fast," I moaned into the Carrot phone again. Sleep was approaching, and I could feel my eyelids start to shut.

I heard another sigh from the other end of the line. "That's hares. Aren't you always the one saying I shouldn't judge an animal based on stereotypes? What a hypocrite." I rolled my eyes and gave a chuckle. "Where are you anyway?"

I scanned my surroundings. The house the homicide had taken place was small and cramped, like all the buildings in Zootopia. The room was so tight, it seemed almost impossible to fit the worn out sofa I was on in there. A single lightbulb lit the tan room, and yellow "DO NOT ENTER," police tape was strapped around the kitchen doorway where the crime had occurred. The other officers had taken the family to investigate, so I was alone.

"Well Carrots, I should be asking where you are. Personally, I'd like to go back to bed before 5 am, but I guess that's not going to happen." Sometimes it's nice working for the Z.P.D, but when I get a call at 11 am that there is a code 187 and I have to wait around for a dumb bunny to assist me in an investigation, I really start to doubt my decision of sacrificing my sleep time for the fuzz.

I hear another groan on the other end of the line. "I'm almost there it just took me forever to find glo-." She paused, and only her heavy breathing could be heard from the phone.

"Judy…?" I put the call on speaker, trying to hear every little thing going on the other end of the line.

"Click."

Had Judy just unbuckled? She must be in her car, which means I'm likely to be on speaker phone from her end too.

"JUDY? ARE YOU OK?" I yell, making sure that if she had gotten out of the car she could still hear me.

"Shh," she whispered. "I see something on the road."

I sigh. She's fine, so everything is ok. Suddenly, I notice my hands on the phone had gripped tightly, and sweat was pouring down my cheeks.

"I need to approach it." She stated, and I hear the shuffling of her moving across her seat to the door.

"Bad idea Carrots!" I whisper-shout. "People always die in horror movies by approaching creepy things!"

"Grow up." She chortled. "It's my job as a police officer to act on suspicious activity, whether you like it or not."

"Click, click."

The car door opened, and I noticed summer crickets chirping around the vehicle. Her footsteps got fainter and fainter as she distanced herself from the car.

"A M-M-MONSTER?"

I heard no more footsteps. The crickets all went silent for a second, and then as if nothing happened, they started chirping again.

"JUDY? WHAT MONSTER?" I cry. A buzz sound starts to vibrate from my walki-talki, and my hand latched onto it from my belt.

"Nick… help." Judy's voice croaked. Suddenly, the buzz sound stopped and the phone shut off. I ring again, but get nothing. I try a second time, no luck. After about 5 attempts, I put the phone down.

Now I have to do what Judy asked. I need to help her.

A/N: Hope you enjoyed! Please give me critic!


	3. Judy's Kidnapper

A/N: Updated for the first time in forever :') Sorry I have high school. As I've said before, not my movie.

Early morning, June 18th - Faith Forze

A squirming bunny was being held hostage in my arms. My hand latched around the bunny's mouth, muffling its' screams. The rabbit swung its' fluffy legs back and forth, trying to kick its way out of the situation. I made the silly mistake of holding them near my chest, which quickly received a harsh blast from the bunny's foot.

"Ouch!" I yipped, dropping the rabbit in shock. The bunny scrambled to its' feet, pointing a taser at my leg.

Wait, the bunny had a taser?

"I'm Judy Hopps, officer for the ZPD," she spat out angrily, growling. "Put your paws or… whatever those things are in the air!" She yelled at me, flipping the taser on to make me feel threatened.

I could feel my mouth hanging open. Apparently I hadn't imagined the talking animals. My head became fuzzy and my breathing was staggering. It was too much to process at once. The animals could talk. The animals could really talk. I heard the bunny, Jiby or whatever her name was, ramble on about something, but I was too light headed to listen.

"Put up your two thingies NOW!" The bunny screamed, snapping my mind back to place. I launched my hands into the air, hoping I wouldn't be punished with an electric shock. She turned off the taser, placing her paws on her waist. She circled around me, judging every feature my body had to offer. I just stood there nervously.

"What species are you?" She asked, still circling around me as if trying to find the answer herself. I felt a sting from her comment. How could she not know humans, the dominant species? I felt genuinely offended from her question.

"I'm obviously a human," I snapped back. How dare she not know what I am.

I peered down to find a confuzzled look plastered on her face. "A human?" She whispered to herself, pulling out a notepad and pen. "I've never heard of that before," She mumbled, scribbling something onto a blank sheet of notebook paper.

The sun was starting to rise. Unique shades of orange painted the sky. Sunlight started to pour into the aly. It illuminated the brick walls and a police car only thirty yards away. I stared at the vehicle, then back at the bunny who was busily writing. I could run and escape my punishment. It had been a mistake to try and use the rabbit as a way to answer questions. Especially when that animal was a police officer.

I looked at the bunny once more, making sure she was focused on her notepad. This would be the second time I ran from the police today. I chuckled at the thought. Who from her town would ever suspect innocent Faith to get in trouble?

The officer suddenly jolted her head up, staring at me. Shoot. Had I missed my chance?

She flipped her notebook, shutting it tightly, watching me the entire time. I sighed, disappointed by the failed plan.

I, officer Judy Hopps, will take you into police custody for trying to hold an officer hostage," she stated affirmatively. She pulled out a pair of handcuffs marked _medium pawed_ and jumped up in the air to latch them around my wrists. Even for a bunny, her jump was incredibly high.

I brought my hands down. It was ten times harder with the handcuffs. She started to push me towards the vehicle. I halted each step, just to make it harder for her. I wanted to make a dash for it, but I kept recalling the taser hidden in her back pocket.

As we approached the car, I realized it was clearly not meant to hold somebody my size. As a 5 foot 7 teenager, I could safely assume it would not be a fun ride. She shoved me into the back, leaving me to lie on the seats unable to sit up.

She sat in the front, adjusting her rearview mirror. "Next stop, ZPD," she smiled smugly at me. I rolled my eyes, hoping my situation could not become any more troublesome than it was now.

A/N: Thanks for reading :) I will probably update the first two parts because I now know they were extremely rushed. If you have any tips or comments please tell me!


End file.
